


A Long Time

by HowDidIGetUpHere



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, M/M, Major Illness, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowDidIGetUpHere/pseuds/HowDidIGetUpHere
Summary: Eddie is diagnosed with cancer. He makes a choice.





	A Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a different take on what happened in the comics and what might have happened if Eddie and Venom were bonded when he was diagnosed.

It's been exactly forty-seven hours and twenty-three minutes since his diagnosis, he had come home from the hospital and immediately went to sleep not wanting to think or talk about it. He'd been feeling a little sick for months but he assumed it was something he would shake. He never saw a doctor if he could help it, Venom hated hospitals and because the symbiote healed his injuries he never needed to go anyways.

But he'd had an accident, passed out while at the store and his other couldn't rouse him no matter how hard they tried. Despite their hatred for hospitals they took control and piloted Eddie to the emergency room where they ran tests. The doctors told him he had a parasite and Venom hissed at the accusation but they also told him there was a mass. A mass that Venom said they'd been eating away at but was now growing faster. Adrenal cancer. That's what his doctor said and that he'd probably had it for about three months already.

Venom told Eddie that they could take of it, that they could heal it like they healed his physical injuries from fighting. But Eddie knew this illness was hurting his other like it was hurting him, impeding both of their functions. His doctor discussed treatment options- radiation treatment and chemotherapy. Fire was fatal to Venom because it burned and radiation burned too. It would hurt his other and chemotherapy killed cancer cells but it also killed healthy cells and took a tremendous toll on the body, if he pursued chemotherapy his doctors would keep him as healthy as possible with other medications. A luxury he wouldn't get if he allowed Venom alone to take on the disease.

But chemotherapy was toxic and Eddie feared what it would do to his symbiote. Venom had been trying all day to lift his spirit or at least distract him but it was mostly in vain. He hadn't told Anne yet and he didn't really know how so he filed it away in the back of his brain to deal with later.

Eddie couldn't let his beloved suffer under the weight of this sickness, couldn't let them stay bonded to a slowly dying host. He made his decision in a fraction of second while Venom was eating and distracted and then hid it away deep in his psyche so his other wouldn't see it. He let a few weeks go by to give the impression that everything was fine, that he wasn't going to do what he was going to do. It was late at night, or even maybe early in the morning when he knew it was time. They'd just been intimate and he knew his other was in an endorphin induced haze so they wouldn't see it coming. They wouldn't expect danger, especially not coming from him. Venom was spread lazily across his chest and abdomen, Eddie gripped the inky substance firmly.

 **“Eddie?”** the alien mumbled his name.

He didn't answer for fear that the lump in his throat would climb out. Fear and guilt.

He screwed his eyes shut and pulled sharply, wincing through the pain of his other being separated from him.

 **“Eddie! What are you doing? What's wrong?”** His other was sent into a panic, he could feel their sudden desperation.

Tears burned in his eyes as he yanked his beloved from his body. Venom clung and wrapped around his arm confused, attempting to reconnect. Eddie rolled to the floor, wrestling with the being trying so hard to sink back into him- back to safety. It wasn't wholehearted though, it's what Venom wanted but they trusted Eddie and didn't want to hurt him. Eddie reached under the bed for the canister they kept there, a canister they'd gotten just in case they were ever in a situation where he was captured and needed to protect his love from being experimented on, tortured or killed. It burned in his chest to use it this way. He felt Venom's erratic confusion.

**“Is something coming? I don't sense anything. Eddie are we safe?”**

“Y-yes, something is coming.” He lied as tears continued to burn.

Venom stopped struggling and willingly entered the canister. Eddie twisted and locked the hydraulic seal with shaking hands and tried to ignore the way his other swirled inside trustingly. Eddie set the canister on the bed and left the room. He pulled out his phone and dialed Felicia Hardy, an occasional accomplice who ran on both sides of the law. She picked up and he told her had something to of value to get rid of. He knew she could be seedy but that she was at her core a good person and that she would probably use the symbiote for her own gains but she certainly wouldn't hurt them. She told him she'd be there in thirty minutes. Eddie didn't return to the bedroom for the half-hour he waited, he couldn't bear to see the being he loved the most trapped but trusting. Eventually there was knock at his window, the silver haired woman tapping at his window. He opened it and let her inside.

“You sure about this, Brock?” she quirked a brow at him when she saw what she was picking up.

“Yes.” He answered quickly not allowing his words to betray him.

“Alright, here's my end of the bargain.” She handed over a yellow envelop stuffed with cash.

He felt like Judas betraying a friend for thirty pieces of silver but Felicia didn't like owing people. Venom stretched towards him, frantically darting around and banging themselves on the glass over and over. Felicia tucked the canister under her arm and tried to make small talk but he stopped her and asked to leave. She was more perceptive than people gave her credit for and reopened the window to leave.

“Whatever it is you're going though Eddie, I hope you figure it out.” She said before disappearing into the black night.

Then he was alone. The deafening silence roaring in his head. He knew he would never be so fully understood again. Never be loved so unconditionally again. Tears ran down his face as he fell to his knees and wept.

It would be a long time and unending pain before they would see each other again.


End file.
